Turn It Off
by 2000fordexplorer
Summary: During an accidental kiss, Jacob imprints on Bella. Edward is crushed, but is there new love around the corner? B/J E/OC A/J Em/R C/E No Renesmee. Takes place in the begining of Eclipse, Victoria is still alive. Someone take it off my hands and finish it how they wish. I no longer have the time nor interest. copy/paste and make your own. Will be deleted in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

_The worst part is before it gets any better, we're headed for a cliff  
and in the free fall I will realize I'm better off when I hit the bottom._

I sat next to Jacob on his shabby couch. We were watching the Red Skins kick some Cowboy ass. It was the fourth quarter, two and a half minutes to go, Red Skins had the ball and they were ten yards from the goal line. It was tied, 27 to 27.

My phone vibrated, I checked the caller ID. Alice. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Red Skins will win," she sighed, "so Edward is coming to get you."

"Way to ruin it, Alice!" I shouted, snapping the phone shut. Jacob cheered, jumping up and hooting. I missed the winning score!!

"Did you see that, Bells?? That was intense! The Cowboys got it and ran it back, then we got it back and threw a touchdown pass and scored!!" he hollered, acting it out.

"I missed it. Alice just had to call." I grumbled.

"Well, it was amazing. Game's over, I guess. So is your leech here, then?"

"The boundary line." I sighed.

"Alright. Get in the car." he opened the door and held it for me. I ducked through.

"I wish I could stay longer. We'll have to do that again next Sunday." I smiled.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry that mosquito had to call you."

"Her name is Alice."

"She's small, annoying, and sucks blood."

"She practically buzzes with energy." I allowed, smirking.

"Yeah, so she's a mosquito."

"Okay, Jake. See you soon." I smiled as he put the car in park. Edward wasn't there yet. I leaned over and kissed Jake, aiming for his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment. Our lips met and I was shocked, but I couldn't make myself pull away.

It was as if I belonged to him and Edward was just borrowing me. Like Jake was at the end of every road I could ever take. He was everything.

He pulled away, eyes wide and wondering. I was sure I matched his expression.

"I think…" he started, but paused to swallow. "I think I just imprinted on you." he whispered. It did no good. I heard him and the mind reading vampire heard him, for he was now twenty feet away.

"What happens now?" I asked after an immeasurable amount of time.

"Go with that bloodsucker. Explain everything, and break up with him. I'll see you at Charlie's tomorrow." Jacob said, leaning in to kiss me once more. The Volvo's engine snarled loudly. I got out of the car, completely in a daze.

Edward met me in front of his car. "Bella? Bella, what happened. Bella, answer me!"

My blank gaze shifted to him and I blinked. "I have no idea."

"He imprinted on you." he whispered. He shook his head, as if trying to will it not to be true. To convince himself it wasn't real.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's his." Edward opened black eyes and glared at the taillights of Jacob's Rabbit.

I felt as if I didn't know Edward. As if we weren't anything but friends. It felt weird to get in his car and be alone with him. I didn't want to.

"Edward, I feel weird." I said, stopping outside of the passenger door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't feel right."

Understanding washed across his pale face. It clouded with grief, and he looked down for a moment. When he faced me again, his face was a mask. Unemotional, and cold. I got in the car and sat still, alert, on edge. Edward drove me home, to Charlie's, and I got out right away.

"Goodbye, Edward." I said, but it sounded more final than I meant it. He nodded, not saying anything, and peeled out. A pair of black marks were laid on the road in front of my house. Marks of hate and anger. Of hurt and desperation.

I went inside the house and collapsed on the couch. Charlie came from his room and smiled at me. "Good Red Skins game, huh?"

"Yeah…hey, Dad?"

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"I think I'm going to break up with Edward." I said.

Behind the confusion in his eyes, there was glee and happiness dancing wildly.

"What for? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, he's fine. I just don't love him anymore. I mean, Jake kissed me today, and all the sudden, it was just him. Only him."

"Strange, but I think you're making a good choice. Jacob is a good guy, Bella, and he really cares for you. He loves you."

"Yeah. I'm so confused, though. I think Edward knows already, so I think he already said goodbye in a way. It's going to take some getting used to." I sighed.

"You're right, Bells. But the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, getting up. I called Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. Wanna come over?" I asked, smiling and twirling my hair around my finger. It was oddly childish and immature, but I got all nervous talking to him all of the sudden.

"Yeah, I'll be there in…ten minutes sound good?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah that's perfect!" I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

"Okay. See you soon, Bells." the line clicked dead. I hung it up and threw my back against the wall. I squealed quietly and slid down the wall.

EPOV

He took her from me. Ripped her away, along with my heart. I couldn't take it. When she said goodbye, I knew if I opened my mouth to say something back, I'd start sobbing, begging her to get back in and let me take her away. But the look in her eyes after leaving Jacob.

She looked uneasy, maybe a little anxious, and uncomfortable in the car. Even being close to me. Like she didn't love me anymore. She didn't want me, she wanted him. She had kissed him and that triggered his imprint.

Bella was with Jacob now. And I was on my own once again. Tanya was always trying to get me, but I didn't want her. I wanted Bella. I wanted to be able to turn it off. Just stop the imprint, claim her as mine again. I'd never love again, and I'd be alone forever. After tasting the sweet poison of love, loneliness was sure to be desolate and lethal.

I was very well aware that there was a possibility I was not going to live through this pain. Pure misery.

I pulled into the driveway, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the porch swing, hands intertwined. That could have been Bella and I. Could have been, will not be anymore.

She threw me a pitiful look and murmured something to Jasper that I didn't care enough to hear. Jasper nodded and glanced at me as I sulked through the door. Esme's bright smile froze and turned into a frown as she watched me drag myself by her. In my room, I slammed the door. The door jam bent and the door imbedded into the door stop.

"Edward? Please, talk to me. What happened, honey?" Esme's voice was wild with concern outside my door. I sighed.

"Not right now, mom, please?" I begged, burying my face in my pillow. Bella's pillow.

"I'm worried about you, Edward. Don't you dare do anything stupid, do you hear me? If you go to the Volturi, I'll drag you back just so I can kill you myself." she threatened, retreating. I cracked a humorless smile. It was a sad smile, a hurt smile, that quickly turned into a grimace.

A few hours later, I heard Carlisle come home. "Edward? Would you like to talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Alice told me, Edward. You need to talk to someone. I won't let you keep to yourself like last time."

I groaned. "Fine."

He couldn't open the door humanely, so he pushed it in, causing splinters to rain over my floor. I just watched them fall, the carpet somehow resembling my heart. The wooden slivers piercing it resembling Jacob Black's imprint.

"Tell me what happened."

"I thought you said-"

"Alice said to say that, so you'd let me in."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I sat up on the bed as he took the couch. "Jacob imprinted on Bella when he kissed her."

"First, when was this? And second, why did he kiss her in the first place?"

"After the game, I saw it in his head. She leaned in, meaning to kiss his cheek I think, but he turned to say something. That he saw me coming so she'd better leave. She was right there, and it just happened is what I gather. And they didn't stop until I revved the Volvo." I recalled. The pain was more of a dull throb now, than the sharp stabbing.

"I see…. And then what?"

"She walked to me, but she seemed uncomfortable to be in the vehicle with me. She was on edge, and I knew it was too late, that she was gone, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe she was just…being a teenager." I sighed. It helped the pain when I didn't breathe.

"So you dropped her off?"

"Yes. And when she said goodbye, I felt like it was forever. Like she was saying her final goodbyes and I couldn't answer back because if I did, I knew I'd beg her to come back."

"Sometimes, things just aren't meant to be, no matter how badly we want them to be, Edward. Rosalie loved Royce, but that obviously wasn't true love. Jasper thought he loved Maria, but eventually, he came to hate her and walked away easily. Esme was married before me, and even had tried to start a family. Sometimes, love eludes us, and lust tricks us. Only time will tell."

He was one hundred percent right. He always was, of course, no matter how badly I wished the opposite. I looked down, ashamed for him to see the pain in my eyes, and examined the comforter. On it, there was a hair of Bella's.

"You're right." I whispered brokenly.

"So, don't give up, okay, son? Keep looking for her." he smiled kindly and patted my shoulder. "Your mother and I will always be here for you, never forget that."

"Thanks, Dad." I looked up, smiling half heartedly.

"Anytime." he said before closing the crooked door. It did not shut all the way.

The morning brought no relief, only a nauseating feeling of dread. I'd have to see her, pretend that it was alright. Pretend I wasn't dying inside, and that I wasn't desperate to get her back. I'd have to put up a façade, and speak to her in every class. We had them all together. Strange how one weekend can change two years.

I was one of the first ones there, the rest of the family in Alice's Porsche. I went into the office, pasted a fake smile on my face, and greeted a tired Ms. Cope.

"Edward, what can I do for you today?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, I was wondering if you could change my schedule?"

BPOV

I was not looking forward to school. I'd have to see Edward. I just didn't love him anymore, and I knew it was harsh for me to break up with him after two years with a simple "goodbye" so I was planning on apologizing in one of our many classes together.

So I was thoroughly bewildered when he was not in one of my classes. I only saw him during lunch. When I finally gathered enough courage to go up to him, Rosalie Hale met my gaze and glared so fiercely at me, her glare blank and dead, I sat right back down and never looked up again.

Alice met me after lunch. "Hey, Bella." she smiled, but it was cooler than normal. More distant.

"Oh, hey, Alice." I smiled warmly. I hated to see my best friend turn on me…

"Uhm, Edward opted out of all your classes, just to let you know. And I packed up all your things from our house and I put the storage tub in the back of your truck. Edward wanted his shirt back, as well. I guess I could also take my dresses and stuff back. And that pair of flats I let you borrow."

"You said I could keep those." I frowned.

"You had no problem handing Edward his heart back after he said the same thing."

"Alice-"

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. That was mean of me. Just bring our stuff tomorrow. I'll see you around." she smiled politely, still holding no warmth at all.

"Bye." I sighed. I couldn't help how I felt. Edward held no attraction for me anymore. I loved Jacob.

"Hey, Bella." Angela said, coming up on my side.

"Hey, Ang." I smiled. The incident with Alice nearly forgotten already.

"So you're not dating Edward anymore?"

"No, I broke up with him yesterday. I kind of like another guy."

"Who?" she demanded.

"Jacob Black." I blushed.

"He is pretty…hot."

"You have no idea…." I shook my head, laughing. We made our way to Spanish.

EPOV

After Alice had talked to Bella, she joined me in my history class. I smiled at her, silently thanking her for doing that.

"You're welcome." she whispered. "You're my brother, you always come first."

"I don't know what I would do without you." I shook my head.

"You'd be simply lost, my dear brother, and I'd have to come and find you."

"Do you see me falling in love again?"

"Not yet, Edward. I have a feeling that a vision will come later this week, though." she said with a sly smile. I nodded, smiling still.

"Thanks, Alice. Again."

"Of course." she smiled, looking ahead. Class passed slowly after that.

Out of class, out of school, and away from humans, I took a run with Jasper. He understood my pain, and as far as brothers went, he was a great one for heartbreak. He knew one's boundaries and just listened. It was nice to tell someone who understood.

After breaking down, he sent me a wave of calmness. "Edward, Bella wasn't the one, Carlisle told you that. She moved on, but it wasn't her fault. It's no one's fault. You'll find a new girl and she'll be ten times what Bella was and you'll marry her and live happily ever after. She'll be what Alice is to me and what Rosalie is to Emmett. Don't give up, Edward."

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Hey, Bro. I heard about Bella, and dude, I'm sorry. That had to be painful." Emmett said to me a few days later.

"Yeah, but it's getting easier. It's not like last time I left her. This time, it was up to her and I told her I could deal with anything she chose as long as it made her happy."

"Dude, I know you're hurting more than you let on, you've always been that way, so I think that you should go on some dates." _Ya know, play the field._

"I'm not going on any dates. I do not _play the field_." I sighed at him.

"I'm just saying."

"It doesn't matter, Emmett. I'm going to get over her slowly, and I won't force anything to happen."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Alice burst into the room, humming.

"I had a vision!! And it was about _you_!" she smiled. I gave her a small smile in return. It was the best I could do.

"Tell, Alice!" Emmett demanded.

"Okay, so I saw something bad that turned completely wonderful!" she squealed, then took a deep breath to calm her shaking frame. "Okay, so you all know Victoria...well, she's coming back. To kill Bella. But, Jacob and his pack can protect her. So we'll go meet up with Victoria and kill her, but she has an army coming to kill us. They're all newborns, Jasper already said he'd help us all learn how to kill them. At any rate, one newborn will be left at the end of the war. A girl named Bree." Alice's worried frown became a shy smile. "Bree is sixteen, and she's going to become a Cullen."

"A newborn who tried to kill us? We won't be able to trust her." I contradicted. In truth, I didn't want to move on. What if Bella decided she wanted me back, but I was already with a different girl...I'd never get her back. But I also knew that was foolish, for Bella was Jacob's now. And would be forever, no matter what. The imprint could not be turned off.

"Oh, stop it. You know perfectly well that newborns can be trained and she's going to be a Cullen, like it or not." Alice scowled at me. "Bella was like my sister, okay? And when I had to speak to her as cold as I did, you don't think that hurt? It affected us all, not just you, okay? So stop being so melodramatic and get over it."

I was speechless. Alice never snapped at me like that. Ever. She was always very patient and calm when it came to things like this. She was always happy.

Emmett had left, I found, upon looking around. It was difficult for him to be very deep with his emotions and the atmosphere had probably made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"Don't be sorry to me, Edward. Be sorry for the rest of the family, and not just yourself." she stomped to the door and turned back to me. "I come to you with good news about your happiness and future and you thank me with being negative, as always. I dearly hope you don't treat Bree with as much disrespect as you treat us." and with that, she left.

I stared at the door for a long time before I moved again. The night was long and I was restless. I paced a lot, thinking over Alice's words. She made sense, of course. I was being negative, but they all had each other forever. My first love was gone, and it hurt.

It the morning, Alice came back into my room. "Bella is coming over now, she's dropping off our things. If you don't want to see her, stay up here. If you don't care, you can come down stairs."

I stayed up stairs, but listened to them speak. I watched through Esme's mind, but blocked out her thoughts.

"Hello, Isabella." Carlisle greeted formally.

"Dr. Cullen." Bella returned.

"You're returning our things?" he asked.

"Yes, is Alice here?"

"Alice." Carlisle said, and Alice ran to the door. She smiled.

"Isabella."

"Alice, you can call me Bella."

"No, I'll just stick to Isabella. Would you mind calling me Mary Alice?" Alice requested. No one ever had to call her Mary Alice before...

"Mary Alice? Aren't we still friends?"

"I don't believe so. It would be too hard to keep up. I'll always remember you, Isabella, but I don't think our friendship is salvageable."

"But, Alice-"

"Ahem."

"Mary Alice," Bella choked on the word, "I'm sorry."

"It's not forgivable, Isabella. Rosalie, would you mind taking my things? I'm going to bring this to Edward."

"Sure." she said, snatching Alice's dresses and shoes from Bella.

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Don't talk to me, human." Rosalie snarled, stomping away.

"Is that all, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes...Goodbye, Dr. Cullen." she turned and left. As she walked towards her truck, she looked back up at my bedroom window. She spotted me and looked away. Goodbye, Isabella Swan.

School was a bore, now. I had no reason to look forward to it, and I was back to shoving off desperate girls who thought they had a chance now. Alice and Jasper were hunting so I was the only Cullen at school. I could've stayed home if I wanted, but for some reason, I decided I wanted to go to school.

After school, Bella didn't go to her truck. She went to my car. Before I could pull out, she tapped on the glass.

"Edward, I'm sorry." she said.

"You're making this hard on me, Isabella." I sighed. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm just sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly."

"Ya know what, Bella? I don't care. Not anymore. You hurt me, and I got over it. I let you go, Isabella."

"Okay. So we're okay, now?"

"I don't think we'll ever be okay. Goodbye, Isabella."

"Kay." she sighed. "Bye, Edward."

I pulled out while rolling up the window. The weird part was that it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I thought it would be like reopening the wound. I surprised to find out that it felt just like talking to another person. Any other human.

At home, Alice waited with a small smile on her face. _Bad news or good news?_

"Bad first."

"Victoria and her army will be here tomorrow."

"Well, what's the good news?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"Bree is coming. I'm going to see if maybe I can find her before she gets here and keep her here, corrupt her into being good, if you will."

"You're not funny."

"Aren't you in a happy mood..."

"Not funny, again."

"Bite me, Edward."

"That's Jasper's job."

"Now, you're not being funny!" she stood up and ran up the stairs. She went to her closet to take inventory to see if she could get away with shopping to blow off steam. If her visions were right, she would get as far as the car and be called back. She was going to try it anyway.

"Carlisle, I need shoes for gym, be back in a few!" she said in a rush, running out the door.

"No, get back in here. My shift starts in thirty minutes, the least you can do is stay here so Esme doesn't worry. You know I was supposed to keep you all in the house."

"Why would Esme care? I shop all the time."

"The army is coming, Alice. Did you forget? Esme would have my head if I let one of you leave the house alone."

"No, Alice." I shouted from the couch.

"Can Edward come with me?" she asked, smiling.

"You can bring Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. You may not force them."

"Rosie!!" Alice called up the stairs. She danced her way up to Rosalie's room.

BPOV

"Hey Jake?" I asked, looking up at him from his arms.

"What's up, babe?"

"Do you think we'll get married?"

"Why would you ask? I imprinted on you; of course we'll get married." he snorted.

"Can we postpone that wedding?"

"We can wait as long as you want."

"Okay, and what about your aging? Will you stay young while I get old?"

"Only for a little while."

"Can you explain?" I asked, laughing once.

"Sure. So as long as I'm a wolf, and I phase, you know I stay the same age, roughly."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, so if I stop phasing, then I'll age rapidly until I match up with you. But technically, I'll be two years younger."

"Right, I got all of that. But when we're old, we'll both be gray haired and wrinkled?"

"I suppose so. With our grandchildren around us playing on the floor and we'll all be happy. There's no need to worry about the future."

"I'm so used to knowing, with Alice being a psychic and all that."

"I thought she was Mary Alice now."

"Well, I don't care. She always was Alice, always will be Alice." I sighed.

"Enough about the leaches. Let's watch the game. Red Skins are playing the Vikings today."

"Fun." I smiled.

"Well, we can make it fun." he said, pressing his warm lips to mine.

(A/N: They don't do anything bad, I promise. Only a little lip action. Lol!!)

Too bad for the Red Skins, the Vikings won. (A/N: Sorry, but I had to say I'm like a hard core, die hard Vikings fan. They are my boys!) It was a close game, though, and the Red Skins played their all. Football was really the only game I understood. And even then, I had to have Jake explain almost everything to me.

"Hey kids!" Charlie called, now apparently home.

"Hey!" we called back, Jake jumping back. I sat up and straightened out my shirt.

"What a game, huh? Too bad about the loss."

"Yeah, it was a good game. They played hard." I smiled.

"Sure did. How about some dinner, Bella? I'm starved."

"Me too." Jake agreed, rubbing his stomach.

I laughed and got up off the couch. I threw two pizzas in the oven, Dr. Pepper in two big glasses, four hotdogs in boiling water, macaroni and cheese on the back burner, Texas toast in the toaster, and eight ham and cheese sandwiches in the microwave. After all the food was on the table, I made a BLT for Charlie and a plate of spaghetti for myself.

In about an hour, all the food was gone and Jake was stealing bits off my plate when I wasn't looking. I glared at him.

"What? I'm still hungry." he pouted. I sighed and made four more hotdogs. When I returned, all my food was gone and he was eating the hotdogs out of the saucepan. The boiling water had no effect on his fingers as he ate them whole. I sighed.

"Charlie, we're going to McDonald's. Jake is still hungry." I called.

"Still? Alright, be back in half an hour! Billy is coming over with Sue."

"Sure thing." I called, walking out the door after Jake.

"Hurry up! I'm starving!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Boys...


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was a boring shopping trip so far to say the least. Alice and Rosalie ran from store to store while Jasper and I carried Alice's bags and Emmett carried Rosalie's. I should have known I was going to be hooked into this.

"Alice, can we go home, now?" I asked, leaning against Jasper. We were tired, believe it or not, from walking miles and miles and carrying these bags, and seeing drooling humans. It had been a long day for us.

"No, silly." she smiled, "We don't have all we need."

"You said you only wanted gym shoes!" I protested.

"Well, I also need pants and shirts to match, and some jewelry and socks and sweatshirts, and a head band too! And I also need to find some nail polish to match and I need to get some new shoelaces and some stick on rhinestones because these shoes aren't sparkly enough! Oh! Rosalie, Victoria's Secret!" she shouted, running ahead while we followed with a drawn out sigh.

As I walked with my brothers, I couldn't count how many girls thought absolutely wretched things about us. Well, I could...but I didn't want to.

"Dude, she just put her finger in her mouth!" Emmett whisper-shouted, grimacing and shying away from her. He almost cowered towards us when she walked close enough to him to touch. She winked at him and licked her lips. I frowned. Disturbing thoughts...

"Wow, you'd think she'd never been laid." Emmett sighed, then noticed my glare. "What?"

"The world doesn't revolve around sex, you oaf."

"Well, to her it does."

"Enough about her, okay?" I sighed.

"Fine. Dude, can we go hunting after this?"

"My energy is almost gone, I think we need to." Jasper put in. I just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Alice was in front of us with a wide smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer. _Oh stop it. It's nothing bad._

"I saw Bree. She was outside. Can you check out for me, Jazzy? I have to go get Edward's love!!" she danced away. Jasper and Emmett looked at me curiously.

"Don't ask." I sighed.

"Didn't plan on it." they mumbled together.

Jasper checked out Alice and put it on his credit card. It added up to over five hundred dollars.

"Alice, Alice, Alice..."

"I know, I know, I know..." Emmett shook his head at the seven bags Jasper added to the collection.

"Let's find the girls, girls girls."

"Okay, we're done with that, now, Jasper." Emmett elbowed him. Jasper shot a glare at Emmett and a nice healthy dose of fear.

"Edward, would you mind finding Alice and Rosalie." Jasper requested. I let my mind wander out around me. I searched until I heard Alice's voice.

"Rosalie, there she is!" Alice shrieked. "Come on, before she kills another human!"

They took off running, so I took my brothers past Emmett's Jeep, dropped off the bags, and we ran after them. I led the way, searching for Alice's scent.

I found it mixed with Rosalie's and one other foreign scent.

The one I was unfamiliar with was soft, yet strong. Sweet, but cold. It was a minty scent, but there was an underlying scent with it. Warm, chocolaty. It was wonderful. I followed it until I found Alice, covered in leaves and dirt, with a similar looking Rosalie, holding down a beautiful vampire. This must have been Bree.

Her hair was nearly black, with waves and large glossy curls. Her bangs were swept across her dirty face, her bright red eyes darkening by the second. She seemed small, thin, but of fair height. She struggled against Alice's weight. I knelt down by her.

She stared up at me. "Please don't hurt me." she requested.

_Isn't she just gorgeous??_ Alice thought.

"I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"Her name is Bree, Edward. Keep up." Alice snapped.

"Hello, Bree."

"Can I please go?" she asked, reaching out again.

"No, we don't want you to hurt any more humans." I said.

"Hey, chica!" Emmett said, grinning down at her.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I'm Emmett and I won't hurt you. I'm your new big brother!" he grinned wider, taking on a playful stance. I threw a panicked glance at Bree. He'd scare her.

She smiled. "I had a brother before Riley found me... But I was changed and I never saw him again."

"Well, you have two big brothers now!"

"Hello, I'm Jasper." Jasper stepped around Emmett to get Alice. I grabbed Bree and held onto her because she was still struggling. Jasper pulled Alice up and pushed her behind him.

Emmett reached to grab Rosalie, but she slapped his hand away. "I can take care of myself."

"Bree, would you please calm down? We won't hurt you. We want to bring you home, so you can meet the rest of our family."

"I don't know you."

"Please? I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Okay..." she agreed, following me.

"Oh, Bree, I got you some things. I see the future, so I bought you a few clothes. They'll fit you perfectly."

"What about Riley? He'll come looking for me. He won't stop until he's succeeded. He'll kill you all." she panicked, trying to jerk away from me.

"Settle down. We'll be fine." I tried to persuade her.

"No! He'll kill you, I said!" she tried harder to get away. I tightened my grip on her.

"Hurry, Edward. We're making a scene." Alice ushered us to the jeep. I sat in the back, holding a very strong newborn on my lap. Emmett joined me, letting Rosalie drive, and helped me hold her still.

Alice sat up front, and Jasper got on my other side.

Who was Riley? And why would he kill us for taking Bree??

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and it's the third time I've updated today. Leave a review if you want to, I'm not gonna be anal about it :) hope you enjoyed it so far!! Thanks for taking the time to read this. It means tons to me!!!!


End file.
